mihsignvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
La Chaîne du Père Noёl
|language = French|broadcast_area = Nationally|sister_channel(s) = M6 W9 6ter Gulli Paris Première Téva Série Club Canal J TiJi M6 Music MCM MCM Top MCM Pop M6 Boutique|website = www.lachaineduperenoel.com}}La Chaîne du Père Noёl is French television network owned by Groupe M6. The channel broadcasts animated series for children. History La Chaîne du Père Noёl was launched on 5th November 2011 from first edition and broadcasts only the winter seasons. The channel originally exclusively from Canalsat. On 17th November 2012, La Chaîne du Père Noёl was relaunched for second edition from 17th November 2012 to 6th January 2013, in the same principle of counting the days before 25th December untill 6th January 2013. On 1st December 2013, La Chaîne du Père Noёl '''was relaunched for third edition from 1st December 2013 to 5th December 2014, in the same principle of counting the days before 25th December untill 5th December 2013. On 29th November 2014, '''La Chaîne du Père Noёl was relaunched for fourth edition from 29th November 2014 to 4th January 2015, the channel extended from ASDL operators and pediatric services of some hospitals and broadcasts Télétoon+, Piwi+ and Nickelodeon programmings with Canal J and TiJi programmings still yet. On 25th November 2015, La Chaîne du Père Noёl was relaunched for fifth edition from 25th November 2015 to 3rd January 2016, the Canal J and TiJi programmings were removed and the channel extended from Orange. On 26th November 2016, La Chaîne du Père Noёl was rebranded and the new logo and idents were changed and relaunched for sixth edition from 26th November 2016 to 2nd January 2017. On 25th November 2017, La Chaîne du Père Noёl was relaunched for seventh edition from 25th November 2017 to 7th January 2018, the channel from Freebox and MyCanal application. On 24th November 2018, La Chaîne du Père Noёl was relaunched for eighth edition from 24th November 2018 to 5th January 2019. On 23rd November 2019, La Chaîne du Père Noёl was relaunched for ninth edition from 23rd November 2019 to 5th January 2019, the channel from Voo from Belgium and UPC from Romania. How to Get? France * Canal+ (2011-present) * Freebox (2017-present) * Orange (2015-present) * SFR (2014-present) * Bouygues Telecom (2014-present) Outside France * Voo (2019-present) * UPC (2019-present) Channel durations Programmings * Chris & Mas et la fabrique du Père Noël * Blanche * Kitou Scrogneugneu * Les minis ateliers de Noël * SantApprentice * Mr. Men and Little Miss * Make Way for Noddy * Little Hippo * Super Why * Teletubbies * Toopy and Binoo * Tupu * Heidi ''(2015) * ''Oggy and the Cockroaches Logos La Chaîne du Père Noёl (2011-2016).png|First logo (2011 to 2016) La Chaîne du Père Noёl (2016-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2016 to present) External links * Official website Category:Television channels in France Category:Launched in 2011 Category:Closed in 2011 Category:Launched in 2012 Category:Closed in 2013 Category:Launched in 2013 Category:Closed in 2014 Category:Launched in 2014 Category:Closed in 2015 Category:Launched in 2015 Category:Closed in 2016 Category:Launched in 2016 Category:Closed in 2017 Category:Launched in 2017 Category:Closed in 2018 Category:Launched in 2018 Category:Closed in 2019 Category:Launched in 2019 Category:Closed in 2020 Category:Groupe M6 Category:RTL Group Category:Bertelsmann Category:France Category:Television channels, broadcasts in 16:9 image format Category:Television channels, broadcasts in HD version Category:French-language television channels Category:Seasonal channels Category:Christmas channels